homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112415-Powers And Stowaways
19:24:37 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:24 -- 19:24:57 GG: So. Mr. Moirai. How. Has. Things. Been. Going. For. Your. Team? 19:25:10 AG: Gδδd eηδugh 19:25:19 AG: ηδ mδre teηsiδηs yet sδ fαr 19:25:29 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Know. 19:25:36 AG: hδw is beiηg α frδg gδiηg fδr yδu αηd yδur teαm? 19:25:43 GG: Still. Quite. Frustrating. 19:26:00 GG: Well. At. Least. For. Me. 19:26:14 GG: I. Have. Not. Seen. Much. Of. Miss. Suproc. And. Madame. Cenero. 19:26:44 AG: Thαt's ηδt eηtirely gδδd 19:27:07 GG: Well. I. Am. Certain. They. Are. Somewhere. In. The. House. 19:27:21 AG: Yes, well hδpefully 19:27:36 GG: How. Has. Miss. Aaisha. Been. Holding. Up? 19:27:53 AG: She's beeη hδldiηg up 19:28:04 AG: Which is gδδd 19:28:19 GG: Yes. It. Is. Indeed. Good. 19:28:55 AG: Heliux is dδiηg α gδδd jδb δf sδlviηg the situαtiδη 19:29:03 GG: Has. He. Now? 19:29:37 GG: I. Admittedly. Have. Not. Talked. With. Him. Much.... I. Was. Rather. Annoyed. With. His. Skills. As. A. Courier.... 19:30:04 GG: But. He. Has. Been. With. The. Group. Through. The. Engineer. Fight. And. Now. There. With. Miss. Aaisha.... 19:30:24 AG: Yes, he's helped us reαlize hδw dumb this sαltiηess betweeη us is 19:30:58 GG: Admittedly. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Under. A. Great. Deal. Of. Stress. With. The. Whole. Situation. Concerning. Her. Dreamself. 19:31:08 AG: Yes, I uηderstαηd 19:31:18 AG: αηd thαt stress is well plαced fδr the situαtiδη iηdeed 19:31:27 AG: It dδes ηδt lδδk like α fαvδrαble δutcδme 19:31:56 GG: As. It. Stands. Right. Now. No. 19:32:24 GG: But. I. Will. Not. Stand. For. Her. Dreamself. To. Stay. In. The. Horror. Terror'S. Clutches.... 19:32:38 GG: We. Will. Find. A. Way. To. Free. Her. 19:33:48 AG: Thαt's whαt I tδld her 19:34:02 AG: But its ηδt like we cαη dδ much frδm where we stαηd right ηδw 19:34:13 GG: That. Is. True.... 19:34:19 GG: It. Is. Purely. Waiting. At. This. Point. 19:34:19 AG: we ηeed tδ get strδηger 19:34:24 GG: Indeed. 19:34:29 AG: yes, αηd hδpiηg ηδthiηg fucks up 19:34:39 AG: which is tδ sαy we hαve slim chαηces 19:34:53 GG: Slim. Chances. Are. Still. Chances. 19:35:21 AG: Truely 19:35:28 AG: We just ηeed fαvδr δη δur side 19:37:07 AG: Seriδs, αre yδu αwαre δf the stδwαwαy? 19:38:07 GG: Stowaway? What. Stowaway? 19:38:31 AG: Appαreηtly there wαs α stδwαwαy 19:38:36 GG: Of. What. Kind? 19:39:12 GG: Do. You. Mean. Another. Player? 19:39:32 AG: I dδη't kηδw if she is αηδther plαyer, but she is α trδll 19:39:47 GG: How. Did. She. Stowaway? 19:40:01 AG: I'm ηδt cδmpletely sure 19:40:21 GG: Well. If. You. Have. Their. Handle. I. Would. Like. To. Ask. Them. Questions. 19:40:42 AG: teαsiηgAsperity 19:40:52 AG: αηd she seemed tδ be δf the mδre viδleηt sδrt 19:41:16 GG: A. Bit. Of. What. We. Do. Not. Need. Right. Now.... Unless. It. Is. Properly. Channeled. 19:41:31 GG: Do. You. Know. Their. Caste? 19:42:01 AG: By the cδlδr δf their wδrds, it seems tδ be the sαme thαt Aηterα wαs 19:42:21 GG: Another. Purple. Blood.... 19:42:25 AG: yes 19:43:07 GG: Do. You. Know. Which. Planet. They. Are. On. Right. Now? 19:43:30 AG: Frδm whαt she tδld me, she is αwαitiηg αη αudieηce with Libby 19:43:52 AG: Where she is, I hαve ηδt α clue 19:44:25 GG: If. She. Is. Awaiting. An. Audience. With. Miss. Libby. I. Would. Think. She. May. Have. Been. Brought. To. The. Archives.... 19:44:53 AG: Well yδu wδuld kηδw mδre thαη I wδuld αbδut the Archives, but thαt is α gδδd guess 19:45:21 AG: She meηtiδηed the hαηdmαideηs, iη αηy cαse 19:45:49 GG: It. Sounds. More. Likely. Then.... 19:46:50 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. It. Will. Mean. For. Her. To. Have. Been. Brought. To. Miss. LIbby. As. I. Had. Thought. The. List. Of. Players. Was. Absolute.... 19:47:07 AG: As did I 19:47:23 AG: But with αll these plαyers missiηg iη αctiδη, it might be α gδδd thiηg 19:47:34 GG: Only. If. She. Has. Powers. Like. Us. 19:47:48 GG: Otherwise. She. May. Not. Be. Able. To. Do. Much. Of. Anything.... 19:48:27 AG: Well αt the mδmeηt we αre αll pretty useless, fδr α while she wδuld be δη pαr with us 19:48:37 AG: uηtil we perfect δur αbilities thαt is 19:48:53 GG: That. Is. Indeed. True. 19:49:13 GG: Speaking. Of. Abilities. Though. Have. You. Discovered. How. Your. Powers. Manifest? 19:49:27 AG: Hαhα 19:49:29 AG: hα 19:49:31 AG: ηδpe 19:49:37 AG: ηδ fuckiηg clue 19:49:52 GG: So. Far. Mr. Milo'S. Powers. Have. Not. Manifested. Either.... 19:50:18 GG: I. Had. Hoped. Another. Page. Would. Have. Insight. As. He. Is. Not. Exactly.... 19:51:18 GG: Well. In. Any. Case. It. May. Be. Wise. To. Talk. About. It. Amongst. Yourselves. At. Some. Point.... 19:51:27 AG: Mαybe 19:51:45 AG: I meαη, eveη tαlkiηg tδ my sprite wδuld help 19:52:04 GG: And. Perhaps. You. Can. Talk. Of. Your. Element. With. Miss. Libby. At. Least. If. You. Can. Not. Talk. To. Your. Sprite.... She. Is. A. Seer. Of. Blood. Afterall. 19:52:18 AG: I guess yδu αre right 19:52:56 GG: Though. Be. Wary. Of. Your. Sprite.... They. Are. Being. Hacked. Now. By. Jack.... 19:53:04 AG: I kηδw 19:53:25 AG: αηd I've ηδt beeη iη cδηtαct with my sprite, αηd it seems like it will be α while befδre I cαη 19:53:37 GG: It. Feels. Like. It. Will. Be. The. Same. With. My. Own. 19:54:26 GG: How. Are. The. Arms. Holding. Up? 19:54:50 AG: Gδδd, very gδδd 19:54:58 AG: My cδmplemeηts tδ Libby 19:55:08 AG: but I dδη't kηδw if she'd be iη fαvδr δf whαt I did tδ them 19:55:18 GG: What. Did. You. Do? 19:55:35 AG: Its ηδt like I did αηythiηg BAD tδ them δr αηythiηg... 19:55:49 AG: I wαs just kiηd δf messiηg αrδuηd with the αlchemy prδcess 19:55:58 AG: It wαs kiηd δf α spαrk δf curiδsity 19:56:05 AG: Sδ uh... 19:56:10 AG: Nδw they αre sheet metαl 19:56:35 GG: And. They. Still. Work. Well? 19:57:00 AG: Very well 19:57:06 AG: Just α bit mδre δf α scrαpy sδuηd wheη mδviηg them 19:57:21 AG: But they certαiηly αre mδre durαble 19:58:13 GG: I. See.... I. Had. No. Idea. How. Useful. The. Alchemy. Process. Would. Be.... 19:58:25 AG: It seems tδ be quite useful 19:58:46 GG: I. Will. Have. To. Experiment. With. It. Myself.... 19:58:59 AG: I suggest yδu dδ sδ 19:59:00 GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Have. Much. Of. The. "Grist." Material. 19:59:45 AG: It seems like it dδes ηδt cδst much fδr mediδcre creαtiδηs, but fδr αηythiηg δf better quαlities tαkes much mδre 20:00:25 AG: My αrms were my δηly reαlly expeηsive creαtiδη 20:00:48 GG: I. Had. Copied. A. Ring. Myself. So. Far.... Which. Took. Up. Most. Of. My. Grist.... 20:01:32 AG: Sαme thiηg hαppeηed tδ Lδrreα with her riηg 20:01:52 AG: They reαlly drαiη yδur grist resδurces 20:02:33 GG: Hopefully. We. Can. Make. Use. Of. Them. Though.... It. Feels. Like. The. Ring. Focuses. My. Aspect.... 20:02:47 AG: Yes 20:04:02 AG: They αre δdd little thiηgs... 20:05:03 GG: Indeed. They. Are.... 20:06:42 GG: If. There. Is. Nothing. Else. To. Talk. About. I. Would. Like. To. Try. To. See. If. Sleep. Will. Find. Me.... I. Need. To. Do. Research. On. The. Horror. Terrors. And. If. This. Stowaway. Is. Indeed. At. The. Archives. I. Would. Like. To. Talk. With. Them. Myself.... 20:07:02 AG: Well, gδδd luck theη 20:07:24 GG: Thank. You. Mr. Moirai.... And. Good. Luck. With. Things. Over. There.... 20:07:39 AG: If yδu leαrη αηythiηηg, pleαse tell me 20:07:39 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:07 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus